


Carnival

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: FLUFF ALL AROUND, M/M, Unscheduled potty break, carnival date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Kindaichi knows Kunimi hates roller coasters and anything like them, but he's grateful nonetheless that his boyfriend likes accompanying him to the amusement park anyway. He thinks he understands why when a mishap occurs with the ferris wheel and they both get some unexpected quality time.





	Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 bonus round 1.

Yuutarou is breathless when he staggers off the roller coaster platform, grinning from ear to ear. Right outside the corral, Akira waits for him with a huge stuffed animal stowed under his arm. “That was awesome!” 

“I can tell.” Akira hands over Yuutarou’s jumbo soda, which he slurps gratefully. His throat is like sandpaper after screaming for his life for five straight minutes.

The euphoria finally wearing off, Yuutarou eyes Akira closely. “I know you don’t like roller coasters. Is there anything you want to do?”

Akira shrugs. “Not really. I’m not into being hurled around at breakneck speeds, and I’m fine with watching you have fun.”

Nodding, Yuutarou looks around the park, hoping to find something they can do together. His eyes light up when he spots a classic fixture in every amusement park. It’s one Yuutarou usually passes by without a second thought, but it’s probably the only ride in the entire amusement park Akira would willingly step foot on.

“How about that?” Yuutarou points toward the ferris wheel with a hopeful expression. When Akira shrugs and starts walking toward the short line waiting to ride, Yuutarou pumps his fist as he moves to follow.

Soon they’re creeping around on the wheel, Yuutarou’s arm slung around Akira’s shoulder while Akira burrows into his side. A contented sigh slips out, and Akira hums in agreement.

However, they both shoot to attention when the wheel lurches to a stop right when they’re at the top. Looking down and around, Yuutarou sees the event staff scurrying around opening panels and inspecting levers with urgency. With a huff, he mutters, “That’s just great. We’re stuck up here.” He gives Akira tight smile. “Sorry.”

Akira just shrugs and resumes draping himself on Yuutarou. “I’m cool with it. We’re sitting, you’re here, and we’ll get down eventually. Relax and enjoy the view.”

“I —” Yuutarou gazes out over the horizon and hikes a sharp breath. The sun has just begun to set, its radiant glow oozing vivid reds and oranges low in the sky. “Yeah.” 

Chuckling, Akira leans up and pecks a kiss on Yuutarou’s cheek. “I like this ride. We should do this more often.”

Yuutarou harrumphs. “We’re stuck. Who knows when we’ll get down.”

“You say that like it’s a problem.” He eases further into Yuutarou’s embrace. “I do hope we’ll get down in an hour or so, though. You’ll probably have to pee pretty soon.”

Glancing down at the huge cup in his hand, Yuutarou groans. “Oh, god. Now I actually have to pee. I can’t think of anything else.”

Akira laughs and takes the cup, chugging the contents in one long drink. He hands it back over and raises a brow. “All yours.” 

Yuutarou gulps, and peering around cautiously for onlookers despite their altitude, he slips down his zipper and sighs as he relieves himself. “Oh god, this is ridiculous but I feel so much better.”

“Knew you would.” Akira puts the lid back on and gingerly sets it down on the deck of the car. He resumes his former position at Yuutarou’s side, and they watch the sunset together.

Half an hour later, right after dusk, the ferris wheel finally resumes operation and they finally get to disembark. They’re in no particular hurry to leave, and they’re the last to leave the corral.

As they hunt for a trash can to dispose of their dubious cargo, but once they spot one and head for it, someone they barely see speeds by and wrenches the cup out of Yuutarou’s hand before blending into the crowd. 

Yuutarou turns to gape at Akira, whose cheeks are bulging from barely contained giggles. His own guffaw at the irony devolves into wheezing laughter, and they leave the carnival arm in arm and all smiles. 


End file.
